


Home Alone

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Trapped in a house with nothing to do-you and Sirius soon find something to keep you occupied.





	Home Alone

“Yes, Molly-I understood it the first time thousand times you said it”, you sighed, half-pushing her down the hallway and to the door.

“Well-you know what he’s like, dear. He’ll try to sneak out the first chance he gets”.

“And I’m telling you-he won’t succeed”, you promised, hands landing on her shoulders as you gave her a reassuring look.

She contemplated for a few seconds, before throwing her hands up, deciding to trust in you.

“Oh-alright. But if he so much as lays a finger on this door, I want you to tell me. Alright?”

You nodded, pulling the door open and practically shoving her out of the house, letting out a sigh of relief when you watched her disapparate.

As usual, the sound of the door shutting had the shrieking of Sirius’ mother filling the entire house within seconds.

You walked over to her portrait, glaring at her as you gripped the curtains.

“I swear-one more shriek out of you-and I’ll use every spell known to the world to burn you to ashes, you miserable old cow. Is that understood?”

She was just about to utter another insult about her filthy son, when she fell silent-knowing you’d stay true to your word.

And with a final insult thrown at the old hag, you made your way to the kitchen, entering to find Sirius still sat in his chair, staring at you.

“What?”

He leaned back, crossing his arms and shrugging.

“Threatening to burn my mother?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Yes-well, as much as you dislike your mother, we know you’d never dare to do anything. But me…I didn’t know the woman. And her shrieking irritates me. Besides, it got her to shut up, didn’t it?”

You grabbed the plates from the table and took them to the sink, whipping your wand out and watching as the dirt disappeared.

“What are Dumbledore’s instructions?” you asked, wondering if there was anything that needed to be done for the Order.

A bitter look fell upon Sirius’ face, annoyed at how much he’d been pushed to the side-lines.

“Do nothing”, he muttered, shaking his head as he began going on a rant about ‘Snivellus’ being more trusted than he was.

You sighed, tired of hearing his complaining day after day.

“Why don’t you come up with something to do, then? Instead of sitting and moping, how about you clean up those filthy rooms upstairs?” you suggested, not missing the anger on his face.

You couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him-after all, he’d been imprisoned for 12 years in Azkaban, only to escape and be confined to a house he hated.

Walking over to him, you ruffled his hair, leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

“How about this. You help me clean the house up-and for each room-you get a reward”, you whispered, throwing your legs over him and straddling him in his chair.

Sirius let out a grunt, hands landing on your hips as you felt him grow harder beneath you.

“Fine. But…I’m gonna need you to give me something to get me interested”.

You smirked, claiming his lips in a searing kiss, the kitchen soon filled with your moans-drowning out the screams of disgust coming from the portrait in the corridor.


End file.
